


AkaKuro Week 2018

by plumulequartz



Series: AkaKuro Week 2018 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2018, Alternate Universe, Bokushi/Oreshi, First time contribution for my lovely babies, I don't like bad endings and character death so rest assured, I had to rate this 'Teen' caused of the swearing XD, I have to put an Archieve warning because of Chapter 6, I still have no idea how AO3 works, Jabberwock - Freeform, M/M, OMG i love tags, PLEASE KILL ME NOW, Post - winter cup, Seven Days Prompts, Training Camp, a sprinkle of angst and gore in some chapter, but wait, can this fic passed as a CRACK?, knb last game, let me post some Akakuro fic first, now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumulequartz/pseuds/plumulequartz
Summary: Short fic collection written for AkaKuro Week 2018!





	1. Training Camp: The Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Each day will be composed of different stories according to the prompt.
> 
> Warnings: Grammatical errors, Un-betaed, plot holes, overused plot?, possible OOC, every-mistake-you-could-find-cause-I’m-a-newbie XD and I don't know what to write in summary so I just used the lines from my story (How creative of me)
> 
> I-shouldn’t-be-allowed-to-post-my-crappy-writing-but-my-love-for-AkaKuro-dominates-my-shame. 
> 
> All mistakes and errors belong solely to me.
> 
> Disclaimer: AkaKuro will absolutely be Canon if I own the KnB Fandom XD All credits due to our beloved Fujimaki Tadatoshi – sensei.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi thought the Training Camp would be a perfect opportunity to spend time with Kuroko.
> 
> Day 1 Prompt: “We’re just getting started”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let’s just pretend that they have more time to train before the battle against Jabberwock starts XD compared to the one week length of training on the actual series.

Akashi thought the Training Camp would be a perfect opportunity to spend time with Kuroko, especially after things were already settled down – the bond between the Generation of Miracles have been mended and they all returned to their former selves thanks to the certain tealnette who did not give up on them till the very end.

More importantly, the feelings he harboured for the phantom since middle school, pushed back in the deepest corner of his soul, has been reciprocated.

However, due to their school works, club activities, not to mention the workload his father assigned to him, and the infuriating distance between Tokyo and Kyoto gave them little time to spend with each other – the weekends are the only God-blessed time where they could finally see each other and both of them always make sure to clear their schedules for that measly two-day break.

And now, with their upcoming battle against the Jabberwock, Akashi saw an opportunity to be with Kuroko for an extended amount of time and immediately suggested _(ordered)_ to Coach Kagetora to hold a training camp for the entire Vorpal Sword Team through mail.

All arrangements and expenses under the Akashi Family.

With a satisfied smirk, he placed his phone down only to be picked up seconds later and saw a positive reply from the coach – a gesture Akashi appreciates since he likes people who are easy to deal with – though his interest perked up when he saw an additional message as he scrolled the message down.

“Let my daughter handle the place and lodging arrangement”

He mulled over the thought of someone handling the arrangement other than him and their pink – haired manager.

But, this is the Coach’s daughter – Aida Riko – current coach of Seirin – Kuroko’s team. She trained that team with iron fist under carefully planned training regimen and he couldn’t help but recall one of the nights his phantom lover complained about his coach.

_“Ngh… Coach’s training is the worst” complained Kuroko, voice muffled on the sheet as he plopped down on their shared Queen-sized bed inside the redhead’s room._

_They were currently staying at one of the Akashi’s estate in Tokyo._

_“Even worse than mine?” the redhead captain asked, turning his crimson eyes from the book on his hand to the still figure beside him, an amused smile playing on his lips._

_The mop of baby blue locks moved on the side to reveal wide blue eyes staring blankly at him but Akashi could clearly see the slight crease between his lover’s eyebrows._

_‘How adorable’ Akashi thought, his lover was frowning at him._

_“Akashi – kun’s training came from hell” was the phantom’s reply after a few seconds of staring._

_The redhead lover could only chuckled, satisfied at the tealnette’s answer._

Perhaps, it wouldn’t be bad to let the Coach’s daughter to handle the arrangements as she was surely the one who personally arranged Seirin’s training camp and also the one who managed to defeat his perfectly – trained team – Rakuzan, albeit with the help of Kuroko’s miracle.

Coming to a decision, Akashi sent his response.

“Very well. Send me the details after the arrangement has been made”

With that, the redhead captain retires for the night, not even bothering to wait for Coach’s reply that he’ll surely receive in affirmative.

 

* * *

 

Aomine yawns for the umpteenth time of the day, placing his hands lazily over the back of his head as he paced in a very relaxing manner on the sidewalk towards the meeting place. It has been only three days since their redhead captain announced about the upcoming training camp during one of their practice but the meeting place hasn’t been decided yet.

_“And only bring the necessary things for the training camp” Akashi added, looking pointedly at the tanned – male._

He would like to complain on that moment that his _‘magazines’_ are necessary and he’s quite sure it’ll be Midorima who’ll bring a lot of unnecessary things not even related to the training camp. That Horoscope Freak. But the team’s Ace thought better of it, he would still rather have his tongue intact inside his mouth, thank you very much.

The meeting place would be message through mail once it’s been decided.

And the message did come the day before the actual Training camp.

“Damn that Akashi… texting us in the middle of the night to arrive on the meeting place at seven in the morning sharp” Aomine grumbled under his breath for the same umpteenth time of the day again. “Who the hell wakes up so early in the morning?”

“Mou! Will you please stop complaining already, Dai – chan?!” Momoi chided, stopping on her tracks to frown at her childhood friend.

“Shut up, Satsuki and let me complain”

“Hmph! I hope Akashi – kun hears you! Stupid Dai – chan!” the pink – haired girl harrumphed, folding her hands over her chest, fuming.

“Ha! As if that spawn of Satan will hear me!” he sneered, smirking smugly at the direction of his companion.

At that moment, their meeting place was already in sight, the green canopy attached to a bar of poles first came into their view and as they both walked closer, they realized it was an another bus stop.

Wait, Aomine internalized for a second, if there’s a bus stop here then why would the bus driver told them earlier that their stop was the last one?

Before he could voiced out his awesome realization, Momoi suddenly smiled brightly, all annoyance completely forgotten and dashed forward, green skirt flowing against the wind ‘Ah— she’s wearing her fighting underwear’ towards the suspicious bus stop.

“Ki – chan! Good morning!” Momoi greeted, waving her arm at the sight of their blonde teammate.

“Good morning, Momoicchi! Aominecchi!” the excited blonde greeted back with his own hand wave and blinding smile you’ll only see on models.

“Yo, Kise!” acknowledged Aomine, tone barely lifting from his normal lazy voice.

“You’re here early, Ki – chan!” said their pink – haired manager, surprised that the blonde actually arrived early.

“I’m surprised too!” replied Kise, smiling bashfully “I thought I’ll be the last one to arrive here… considering Akashicchi’s warning at the end of the message” he added with a barely suppressed shudder.

“Ah. Kagami’s here” announced Aomine when he saw the familiar tuff of red hair walking towards them from the down sloping road they had walked earlier. He sensed a feeling of relief knowing it’s not that other redhead, as if that redhead captain of theirs would walk alone here without his stuffy guards trailing behind him.

Kise and Momoi both turned their heads to see Kagami with unusual red and baggy eyes.

“Kagamicchi/Kagamin!” greeted Momoi and Kise at the same time with cheerful enthusiasm.

“Osu” replied Kagami, raising his hand mid – air.

“Pfft. What’s with that look?” the tanned – teen commented in mocking tone.

“Shut up, I can’t sleep yesterday, okay?”

“Are you also excited for the training camp, Kagamicchi?!” Kise piped in, bouncing on his feet.

“Something like that” answered Kagami, dismissing the topic with a wave of his hand to make way for his question “Anyway guys, have you seen Kuroko?”

“Eh? Ki – chan arrived here first but we didn’t see him here” Momoi replied, looking around worriedly on the area in case she missed the tealnette.

“Yeah… no one was here when I arrived earlier” confirmed Kise, going through the same motion as Momoi.

“Huh? He texted me earlier and said he’s already on his way here” grumbled the redhead Ace, checking on his phone again and showing the message to his teammates.

“You’re right…”

“Tetsu-kun…”

“Tetsu, that bastard”

“Eeehhh~ They’re already here~” a lethargic voice speaks out behind them and they all turned to see Murasakibara – one arm already occupied with snacks along with Midorima – clutching a green hairbrush on his left taped hand and a huge duffle bag slung on his right shoulder, and Takao walking together.

Aomine eyes suspiciously the two huge duffle bags carried by Takao – looks like his prediction is right.

“Mukkun! Midorin! Good morning!” Momoi was the first one to greet them, a huge smile plastered on her face, followed by Kise’s short yet keen “Morning, guys!”, and Kagami’s and Aomine’s neutral one.

“Good morning, Sa-chin, Kise-chin, Mine-chin, Kaga-chin” replied the lazy giant, munching on his snacks. His teammates smiled at the fact that he made an effort to call their names one by one showing that their Center was also happy to see them.

“Good morning” greeted Midorima, curtly.

“Hello, everyone!” Takao said with a cheerful smile.

“By the way~ why did we meet – up on this place?” voiced out Murasakibara after consuming his bag of chips.

“Coach Riko told me that this is the closest place between our places” informed Kagami.

“Eeehhh? Isn’t the bus stop below closer?” came an immediate reply from the giant. “Waaaiiittt, it was Aka-chin who messaged us, so it means he decided the meeting place too”

“Right?! I was thinking the same thing!” Aomine blurted out, thanking the heavens that the subject was finally came to light.

“Thinking is bad for you, Dai – chan!”

“Shut up, Satsuki!”

“But, isn’t this a bus stop also?” asked Kise, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“An abandoned bus stop” their green-haired shooter informed without hesitation, not thinking of the possible effect it’ll have on the group as he adjusted his glasses with his taped fingers.

A heavy gloom began to settle over the group as the greenhead’s words finally sink into their brains.

“Y-your kidding right, Midorin?” Momoi speaks up, trying to confirm that the greenhead must have told them a wrong information, she did not research about their meeting place because she believed it to be irrelevant and useless on the training camp, that and she has no time to do it since the message was sent around midnight last night.

Midorima didn’t answer but they all know that their shooter is not known for making jokes.

“Why would Akashicchi texted us to meet here in an abandoned bus stop in the middle of nowhere when there’s a closer bus stop down there?”

Kise was right; they were in the middle of nowhere since they haven’t seen any cars or people passed by from the moment they all gathered here.

The right side of the road from where they are standing looked like the foot of mountain with wild shrubs and tall trees that grew larger as the slope goes higher meanwhile, on the other side was a thick road rail served as a buffer to prevent any cars from falling on the deep cliff below.

The clouds of gloom became heavier; fear presents itself as a shiver runs down on their spine mixing on the dark atmosphere surrounding them.

The question was left hanging on the air.

Nobody dared to answer it or even voiced out their own opinion while several thoughts run through their minds as a possible explanation for their current situation.

However, only  **one** stands out the most in their minds.

Someone was planning their dismissal and the plan was to gather them all in the middle of nowhere, on an abandoned bus stop, and disposed their bodies over the cliff where either it will be left to rot or wild animals scavenge it for food.

Another question also pops in their mind.

Why do it in the morning? Night is a much more convenient time to commit such felony.

Also, they were all aware who would devise such hideous plan.

Searching for a possible reason behind this, they racked their brains until it hit a particular memory – an event where all of them were present and witnessed the downfall of the Emperor.

So… this is Revenge.

Aomine had to admit; he was the first one to get up and shouted those encouraging words.

But it was Tetsu – that guy has been his best friend since Middle school and not to mention, his former shadow! (He’s still planning how to take his shadow back from the impostor of a light) and who in their right mind would cheer on that psychotic freak?!

Kise only followed Aomine’s action and cheered on his former teammate because it’s Kurokocchi and Kurokocchi will always have his support even if it means defying Akashicchi. Pretty sure, Aominecchi will receive a harsher death caused he initiated that cheering session back then, right?

Midorima isn’t faring better, after those two idiots screamed like a weeping mothers encouraging their sons, the greenhead was also swept by the moment. He did not plan to do it at all, he was just following Oha-sa’s advice to support the luckiest sign and Aquarius was the luckiest sign that day, so it’s only natural for him to support Kuroko on the court.

Murasakibara just wished he had brought the entire supply of Umaibō at the convenience store earlier, a dozen box was not enough to last on the whole trip, he already even consumed the half of it on his walked up here. He wondered if Aka-chin will reward him with a whole year supply of Umaibō if he helps on disposing the bodies.

Kagami was only glad that Kuroko is not here yet; at least one of them would be left alive to tell the tales of their heroic action during the Winter Cup. They were, after all, the main reason for the downfall of the Emperor or his shadow might be spare since the two of them are dating or even worse, threatened his shadow for silence.

As he thought, he shouldn’t have left Kuroko got close to that psycho! That demon even started to rub-off its evilness on his purely innocent partner! (Based on the increasing sassiness and soul-degrading bluntness responses he received from the tealnette)

Speaking of…

“A-anyway guys… have you seen Kuroko?” Kagami once again tried, making an effort not to stutter but the fear was already showing up on his cold, clammy skin bursting the other miracles’ from their bubble. “I was thinking he was with you on your way up here…”

The lazy giant and horoscope follower stared incredulously at him.

“Nope~ we didn’t see him” Murasakibara answered, having the first one to gather his bearing.

“You know very well that it’s impossible to sense his presence” Midorima managed to reply without stuttering but his trembling fingers as he pushed his glasses up tells otherwise. “Oi! Takao—!”

Before the greenhead could continue his sentence, the raven-haired teen burst out into laughter, clutching his stomach and slapping his knees as he doubled over from laughing so much.

“You guys are hilarious!” Takao said between his laugh.

“Takao! Just answer the question!” Midorima reprimanded, face turning red from the building fumes. He wouldn’t have made an effort to ask his stupid companion if he didn’t know Takao was the only one with the ability to sense the phantom.

“Oh, he’s—” Takao was about to reply but stopped when all the generation’s attention including Kagami caught the approaching sleek, black car coming from the opposite direction where they all came from and stopped in front of them.

The door of the car opened and their greatest nightmare stepped out in the form of their redhead captain looking fresh in his training uniform compared to their slightly damp training uniform sticking against their backs.

Akashi looked at his wrist watch first, noting the time that reads 6:59 am _–_ _He just arrived perfectly on time,_ before addressing his teammates with a small quirk of his lips.

“Ah… Everyone’s here. You all show up right on time, I’ll praise you for that”

Everyone shuddered on the light – hearted mood their captain was emitting.

And did he just compliment them for being on time?

Okay, at least they could still be assured that this is their old captain who gave praises on their hard work and not the spawn of Satan they all feared, so maybe the ‘Revenge’ was just a thing playing on their terrified mind.

That is, until a bulky, dark – skinned man in suit steps out of the driver’s seat and stands with a respectful distance beside their captain. The man’s height could even rival Murasakibara’s towering figure and it certainly didn’t help that the tight suit couldn’t even contain the bulging muscles underneath it.

‘Man, a few adjustments will help’ Kise has still had the mind to comment about the suit’s condition, a reflex from his modeling job.

“Akashi – sama” said the suit man, deep voice reverberating over the group’s quivering soul and he produced a black suitcase from his side presenting it to their redhead captain who only tilted his head on the side, expression masked with his usual poker – faced state.

The driver/guard – by the looks of it – took the movement as a cue to open the mysterious case with his right hand while his left arm served as a support underneath the case.

A shiny .45 handgun lies neatly over the black foam that cushioned the weapon and they saw not only one gun, but two guns lying in opposite upside down position with spare magazines fully loaded with bullets on both sides.

The sight of the murder weapon produced an instantaneous reaction as everyone, including Murasakibara, bundled up together and cowered to the farthest corner they could reach.

“The fuck, Akashi!” Aomine was obviously had a death wish – everyone thought – speaking up first. He pointed an accusing finger on their redhead captain who only looked at them with one lifted eyebrow. “What the fuck is that?!”

Kise began to sob uncontrollably with his equally uncontrollable wailing of “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” The amount of apologies coming out from his mouth could rival Sakurai of Toou before adding, “Please tell my sister I love her! And I’m sorry I used her hair softener and face moisturizer without her permission!”

“No one fucking cares about your stupid cosmetic shit!” shouted Aomine to the wailing blonde behind his back.

“I should have confessed to Tetsu-kun!” Momoi cried out, clinging to Aomine’s left arm.

“No way, Momoicchi! I was planning to do that first!” retorted Kise between his sobbing and whining, “Kurokocchi!!! Wherever you are, please know you’ll always have a special place in my heart!”

“A-Akashi, we could still talk about this, resorting to violence won’t do you anything good” Midorima tried to negotiate though he couldn’t clearly hear the sound of his own voice over the loud palpitation of his heart beating against his ear. He clutched his lucky item over his chest, hoping that it might shield him from the incoming bullet.

“Aka-chin… I can help you dispose their bodies” Murasakibara proposed because the one year supply of Umaibō sounds more appealing than his teammate’s lives.

“Murasakibaracchi! You traitor! How can you do that to us?!” Kise whined in a high – pitched voice.

“Kuroko! If you can hear me! I hope you could find a new light and move on with your life peacefully!” Kagami prayed loudly, clapping his hands together.

“Go die, Kagami! I’ll be Tetsu’s Light again!” Aomine shouted over Momoi who was sandwiched between the two Aces.

“What did you say?!” the Seirin’s Ace retorted and a shouting match began over the two Lights.

Midorima sighed, giving up on the negotiation when Akashi didn’t even bothered to reply “Just kill Kise first, my head is starting to split with all his nonsensical whining and please make it fast” He was, unfortunately on the blonde’s left side, his right ear ends up becoming the victim of the said teen’s shrill voice.

“How mean, Midorimacchi!”

“Err… I didn’t know if I should find this situation funny or scary but! Please dispose my body near Shin-chan!” Takao was the only one who had the guts to be cheerful over their dire situation, even giving their redhead captain thumbs – up.

Akashi felt his left eye twitched in annoyance over the sudden absurdity of his teammates – acting like a cornered animal and confessing their sins and prayers all at once at him but the unexpected sight of gun was on his list of suspicions for their unexpected reactions.

“Please keep the weapon away from here” the redhead captain ordered, glaring at the said thing with distaste.

“But Akashi – sama, your father—“ his bodyguard tried to reason out however, a hand raised in front of his face along with a stern looked from his master leaves him no room for further argument and he gently closed the case before bowing his head in submission.

“I’ll call you after the training camp” Akashi ordered, exercising full authority over his guard “You’re dismissed”

“Yes, Akashi – sama” the man bowed again and returned to the car with the suitcase.

Akashi waits for the car to drive away and disappeared completely out of his sight before turning on his still trembling teammates on the corner.

“My apologies for that” their captain started, “He’s a new driver, at the same time, bodyguard hired by my Father. Unfortunately, he wasn’t aware of my personal… protocols yet as this is his first time accompanying me”

The whole group let out a huge sighed of relief, glad that their youthful life wasn’t going to end right here and they all returned to their original places.

But their question still remained hanging on the air.

“Then? Why did you message us to meet here in the middle of nowhere, on an abandoned bus stop when there’s a perfectly convenient bus stop below?” Midorima immediately demanded, looking sternly at their captain.

“Personally, it was more convenient for me” Akashi admitted without a beat.

“But you had a damn car!” Aomine retorted, throwing his hands furiously on the air.

“Which would be rather inconvenient to travel downtown” the redhead captain reasoned out, “And if that scene happened with a lot of people around, what would you think will happen, Aomine?”

The dark blue-haired teen cursed inwardly this time, having his last name called out by the demon. He was greatly mistaken to think that the Emperor’s Eye could only work inside the basketball court, it also covered the scope of real life and Aomine couldn’t be more scared if his captain could predict the stupid words that’ll come out from his mouth and would surely guarantee him a death sentence.

So, he chose to remain silent.

“Thank goodness! We thought that you’re planning to kill us all, Akashicchi!” Kise started to blabber, hands dramatically moving on the air “Because, you know, we didn’t cheer for you back in Winter Cup and you’re also on the verge of losing but Kurokocchi was so amazing that time—”

The team tuned out the rest of his words.

Trust Kise to unconsciously damn them to their death.

The blonde suddenly stops his blabbering all too late when his surrounding became awfully quiet, a heavy blanket of tense silenced and dread covered the entire team’s atmosphere.

“I’m still willing to help you, Aka-chin” Murasakibara offered once again, breaking their silence.

Akashi could now feel the itching burn on his left eye.

“Good morning, Akashi – kun”

“Kuroko, Good morning” Akashi greeted back, displaying a rare, soft smile reserved only for his tealnette lover.

And everyone jolted at the sudden appearance of their phantom who was literally standing on their left side, a few inches away from Aomine.

“Kurokocchi!/Tetsu-kun!”

Kise and Momoi immediately glomped Kuroko, almost suffocating the phantom between the two overly dotting teens and shutting down Kuroko’s every possible route of escape.

“WHAT THE FUCK, TETSU?!” Aomine cursed, sweating profusely at the sudden shock, heart beating at unhealthy pace.

“Kuroko! Stop doing that for pete’s sake!” Kagami screamed, having the same reaction with the dark-bluehead teen though he did a better job controlling his erratic heart.

“Saying something surely won’t hurt you, Kuroko” Midorima chastised, trying to appear as calm as possible cause he certainly did not jump out of scare earlier, knuckles turned white from clutching his lucky item too tightly.

Meanwhile, Murasakibara picked his fallen bag of chips from the ground, a little annoyed that his once-perfectly round chips was now-crushed thanks to a certain phantom who has a habit of appearing out of nowhere.

Takao only had another burst of laughter.

“Kise – kun, Momoi – san… I can’t breathe” Kuroko managed to wheeze out, his pale skin turning into unhealthy shade of violet.

_“Ryouta, Satsuki”_

Both teens immediately froze in shock hearing their first name and Kuroko used this chance to slip – off from their coma – inducing embraced and swiftly walked towards on Akashi’s side.

A proud smirk made its way to their captain’s lips seeing Kuroko standing now on his side, his lover certainly knows his place. He gave the phantom an approving glance before turning a sharp glare on his teammates who flinched, his left eye bleeding into molten gold.

“Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou, Taiga, your training menu will be tripled” was a curt order from their captain.

“Why am I also included—?!” Kagami tried to retort but he was completely cut – off by another order from the redhead demon.

“Quadrupled for you, Taiga”

“Ahahahaha, you can’t be serious Akashicchi—” Kise made a mistake of questioning their captain’s order not even learning from Kagami’s recent lesson.

“Additional 100 laps for you, Ryouta”

“Thank goodness! I’m not part of the Gene—”

“Including you, Takao”

“Eh?” Takao could only stare dumbfounded on his soon-to-be-Captain on the court.

“Atsushi, yours will only be doubled for trying to offer me your support earlier” the verdict continued, smirking at the giant on the back.

“M’kay, Aka-chin”

“As for you, Satsuki” Akashi declared like the Emperor he is, yes, he might have been defeated once but it doesn’t mean he’s letting go of the throne that is rightfully his. The pink – haired manager flinched and smiled nervously at their captain. “You are banned from touching Tetsuya for a day” 

Momoi’s eyes widened in shock and she started to sniffed, eyes began to water at the prospect of being unable to touch her not-so-secret crush for a day. She was even planning to sit beside the tealnette on the whole trip and fell asleep on his shoulders and share snacks and drinks that might lead to an indirect kiss and— okay, she needs to calm her thoughts because that would be impossible now with the Emperor’s verdict upon her.

Kise placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, Momoicchi. I’ll do the touching for both of us”

“Ki – chan…” the pink – haired manager turned her watery gazed to the blonde, tears threatening to spill.

No one in the group dared to defend their manager this once because first: the fear of having their punishment worsened dominates and second: It will spare their phantom some deserving breath of fresh air.

“Include that in your punishment also, Ryouta” Akashi quickly said to prevent unnecessary problems on the future and hearing his lover’s sighed of relief proves that he made the right decision, scratch that, he’s always right but he’s glad to know that some burden from the tealnette’s shoulder was ease.

Because they both knew that Kise’s seemingly innocent touch-turned-double-due-to-Momoi’s-restriction will become a groping session and they might hold a funeral session by the end of the day, the caused? Either by his own hands or his lover’s unsympathetic soul-removing ignite pass.

“Akashicchi! You’re so mean!” Kise wailed and this time, Momoi joined the blonde on his fake crying session.

Kuroko, however, only stared at the two wailing teens with apathetic eyes. He should have felt bad for being the main reason Momoi - san cried, let Kise - kun cried for all he cared.

Their captain’s unexpected switched of personality was already a grim punishment for them, but somehow, Kuroko did not feel content with their current punishment.

Huh, his redhead lover’s attitude must have been rubbed off something on him.

Kuroko tugged his lover’s sleeve and Akashi turned his attention on the tealnette.

“What is it, my love?” Akashi asked, his evil grin swiftly morphing into a sweet, soft smile.

The entire team’s hope suddenly went up, they forgot that a demon of their captain has a soft spot for their phantom mainly because they were in a relationship but the redhead always had a soft spot for him since middle school and they wouldn’t be surprised if their angelic phantom will try to plead about lessening their punishment, if not completely erased.

“I just wanted to tell you that they all ignored me since the beginning, Akashi – kun” the tealnette reported, straight – faced.

And their hopes was suddenly crushed because like no, their phantom whom they once thought was pure and angelic, just condemned them to torture – filled death.

All of them immediately went in a whirlwind of explanations.

“God I swear, I didn’t saw you earlier, Kurokocchi!” Kise, as expected, was the first one to explain knowing fully well he arrived first. Heck! He even scanned the area thrice just to make sure he didn’t miss anyone!

“Ah, but I greeted you first, Kise – kun”

“What the hell, Tetsu!”

“I also greeted you, Aomine – kun, Momoi – san but you ignored me”

“I won’t ever do that to you, Tetsu – kun!” Momoi cried out, fighting her urge to hug the tealnette.

“But you just did, Momoi – san”

“Oi, Kuroko! I was looking for you ever since I arrived here but this damn blonde told me you’re not here!” Kagami retorted, pointing a finger to Kise.

“Yes, Kise – kun did tell you that and that was really rude, Kise – kun” replied Kuroko, remembering the conversation between his light and teammate while all along he was in the middle of the two saying ‘How rude’.

“Kuro – chin~ I also didn’t saw you earlier”

“Murasakibara’s right, Kuroko. Are you sure you’re not playing a prank on us when the truth is you just arrive now?” Midorima questioned, trying to redirect the course of this conversation because they all knew that would only cite more punishment if what the phantom’s saying is true.

“Are you calling me a liar, Midorima – kun?”

“No! Goodness no! I just wanted to confirm some facts, that’s all!” the greenhead immediately counter-acted, it seems redirecting the conversation was even a worse choice.

“Wait, Akashi – kun did mentioned that ‘Everybody’s here’ right?” Momoi asked, recalling their captain’s words earlier. “So… it means Tetsu – kun has been with us from the start!”

“As expected of you, Satsuki”

“Akashi – kun…” Kuroko called out again.

This time, when the redhead lover turned his eyes on his Tetsuya, a deep frown was already etched on his face, marring his once-graceful feature into a mixed expression of hurt and disappointment.

And a visible frown is rare on their usually expressionless teammate – everyone thought.

Which only means one thing

The phantom is upset and they’re all in big, big trouble.

No, you don’t understand. That’s one thing – if Kuroko’s upset then that will automatically leads to trouble and that’s one thing.

'They are really in _deep shit_ trouble', Aomine thought as he saw his other teammates slowly but carefully backing away.

And he might as well throw himself over the cliff rather than face the incoming wrath of Satan’s spawn.

“Worry not, my Tetsuya” a soft voice broke out in the midst of their reverie, a complete contrast to the hell hole they’re now into.

Akashi placed the back of his fingers against his lover’s cheeks, gently caressing it to soothe the frown on the tealnette’s face.

“We’re just getting started” a grin creeps its way to their redhead captain’s face – that particular grin that only belongs to the demonic spawn screaming promises of painful death.

A gleam of bloody red and dripping gold turned into their direction and they could almost feel their souls being sucked out from their bodies.

“I’ll absolutely make sure to turn the Training Camp more interesting”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ll probably jump first over that cliff, Aomine cause I’ll gladly die of embarrassment right now >///<
> 
> Anyway~ guess who wrote over more than 5,000 words for their first fic?!
> 
> Shameless! How utterly shameless! Dishonour on myself! Dishonour on my family! Dishonour on my cow!
> 
> Comments and reviews will truly be appreciated!
> 
> Happy AkaKuro Week everyone! Oh, by the way, did I already mentioned that this is also my first time joining the  
> AkaKuro Week? I swear my love for them will be the death of me someday.
> 
> I accept heavy constructive criticism, ideas, corrections, pointed-out mistakes to my overly misplaced commas,  
> because someone told me that one must go through pain and suffering for self – improvement and I now surrender my  
> frail heart to you, readers.


	2. “That one time Kagami questions Kuroko’s romance life”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of the devil, Kagami has a question that’s been bugging him ever since Kuroko confessed to him about his relationship with his former captain.
> 
> Day 2 Prompt: “There was only one”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> (*Sighs, how do you create summary?)
> 
> Each day will be composed of different stories according to the prompt.
> 
> Warnings: Grammatical errors, Un-betaed, plot holes, possible OOC, every-mistake-you-could-find-cause-I’m-a-newbie XD. I-shouldn’t-be-allowed-to-post-my-crappy-writing-but-my-love-for-AkaKuro-dominates-my-shame. 
> 
> All mistakes and errors belong solely to me.
> 
> Disclaimer: AkaKuro will absolutely be Canon if I own the KnB Fandom XD All credits due to our beloved Fujimaki Tadatoshi – sensei.

Sweat poured against the pale skin of Kuroko as he lay face down, unmoving against the cold floor of the training gym. They just finished their daily basketball practice and Coach Riko decided to double his training because he showed up 10 minutes late after practice has begun. His misdirection failed him when he needed it the most.

It was really Kagami – kun’s fault, his redhead partner slept throughout the last period and didn’t woke up after the bell rang leaving Kuroko no choice but to stay behind and wake his sleeping light in every possible way he could think off.

Pouring bottled water over the redhead did the trick.

And thus, they arrived 10 minutes late, had their training doubled resulting in the phantom’s current situation, unable to move even a single muscle when the training ends.

“Oi Kuroko, you okay there?” asked Kagami, eyeing the unmoving fluff of baby blue creature on the floor. He couldn’t tell if the tealnette has fallen asleep, seeing his face was still having an interesting silent talk with the gym floor but the phantom’s erratic breathing shows him that the motionless figure is still alive.

No reply was heard from his shadow and a ring saved Kagami’s minutes of waiting for the phantom’s reply that will never come unless the tealnette could recover some of his strength to talk.

“Kuroko, your phone’s ringing” Kagami said, realizing that the incessant ringing came from the phantom’s bag.

“Will you please answer it, Kagami – kun?” Kuroko managed to reply, voice muffled against the floor, without bothering to move or lift – up his face to look at the-main-reason-why-I’m-on-this-half-dead-state.

The redhead Ace was somewhat relieved to hear some sort of reply from his phantom but by the time he managed to grab the phone from his shadow’s bag, the ringing stopped and was replaced by a message popping on the screen.

Kagami couldn’t help the small shiver he felt against his back when he saw the sender’s name on the screen.

“Who was it, Kagami – kun?” the phantom asked, unable to stop his curiosity after his light remained silent for a few seconds, turning on his back to properly looked at his partner’s face who went pale for some unknown reason.

“It’s Akashi” the Ace tried to reply nonchalantly but the slight raise of his voice shows the confusion, curiosity and possibly, even fear on a certain reason behind that call and message on the shadow’s phone.

“What did he say?” asked further by the tealnette, knowing fully well the conflicting emotions behind his light’s face who was now surprised at his sudden question.

“Err… are you sure? I feel like I’m intruding your privacy” the redhead Ace replied with his own question, scratching lightly his cheek. Somehow, he got a bad feeling about this though his curiosity continues to build – up questions on his mind; he preferred not to know things between his shadow and this particular-hail-directly-from-underworld-redhead.

Sure, it was thanks to the tealnette that the original Akashi returned and his behavior back when they celebrated Kuroko’s birthday on his apartment told Kagami that this Akashi is more docile, normal (if he could called it ‘normal’) by society’s standard and somewhat easy-to-go along with compared to the control-freak, megalomaniac, DO-NOT-DEFY-ME and I-AM-ABSOLUTE Akashi.

Still, he couldn’t help the uneasy feeling brooding on his guts.

“I don’t really mind, Kagami – kun” the tealnette replied, looking up at him with innocence-filled eyes that oozes trust for his light. “I don’t think I can move anytime soon”

Kagami scrutinized him for a second, giving his phantom a chance to change his mind because ‘No, you should mind your privacy more, Kuroko’

After a few more seconds of staring contest between the two that felt like century, Kagami admitted defeat in a form of sighed and open the message of doom.

“ ‘I’ll be arriving in Tokyo soon’, is what he said” the redhead Ace read out loud and he instantly regret giving in to his shadow’s request as his mind immediately filled him with another unnecessary questions like ‘Why would Akashi come here?’, ‘Isn’t he in Kyoto?’, and ‘How soon is his soon? Like Now-soon? Or Later-soon?’

While his light continued to mull over his thoughts, staring flabbergasted at his phone like it offended his century – old ancestors, Kuroko moved up from the floor and headed to his gym bag, swinging it on his shoulder before approaching his now-gaping partner.

“Would you like to go to Maji burger after this, Kagami – kun?”

“GAH!” was a very manly screamed that came from the startled Ace, jumping a few distance away from the source of his fright and he had to thanked his reflex, lest the phantom’s phone would be flying several meters across the gym.

“Would you like to go to Maji burger after this, Kagami – kun?” Kuroko repeated, slightly irritated by his partner’s slow response, the sweat on his body is starting to feel sticky against his skin. He would like to take a shower as soon as possible.

“Stop doing that!” Kagami retorted before handing the phantom’s phone back to him “And what about Akashi?” he asked, reasoning out to himself that making another plan when you already had plan with someone else (And that someone wasn’t just any ‘one’) is not totally cool in Kagami’s taste.

“Akashi – kun will just text me the time and meeting place later” the phantom replied, already walking away from him towards the shower room while typing on his phone and Kagami had to jogged to keep up with his shadow.

‘Like… Later-now? Or Later-later?’ Kagami’s mind supplied him and he has to mentally smack himself for thinking those stupid questions.

“Okay, let’s head out to Maji Burger” the redhead Ace finally answered, “I’m seriously hungry!”

* * *

 

Half an hour later, they found themselves sitting on one of Maji Burger’s booth. They were lucky to find a cozy, cushioned seat booth meant for a group of people as only a few customers were currently staying in this fast food restaurant. Kagami had his tray filled with his usual mountain of burgers while Kuroko had his daily dose of vanilla shake and a single burger given to him by his light reprimanding him at the same time that he doesn’t eat enough to refill the lost calories from his body. He won’t last on the rest of the evening with only milkshake and even warned to ban him from milkshake if he didn’t finish all the burger.

That earned a threatening glare from his shadow sitting across the table but Kagami didn’t regret a single thing he said, it was for the tealnette’s sake (and for his own safety – the Ace added – imagine if the phantom’s former captain found the tealnette passed out due to starvation and fatigue, Kagami won’t probably live to see the rising sun for another day).

Speaking of the devil, Kagami has a question that’s been bugging him ever since Kuroko confessed to him about his relationship with his former captain.

“You and Akashi are dating, right?” he voiced out his question on the middle of glomping his umpteenth burger – don’t trust him to count his food consummation.

“Yes, what’s with the sudden question, Kagami – kun?” Kuroko replied in his usual monotone voice, not at all surprised by the ‘sudden’ question.

“We all know that this former captain of yours has, like, two personalities inside of him, right?” the Seirin’s Ace asked without a beat, not even bothering to lower his voice – why would he? It’s not like that prim-and-posh Rakuzan Captain will ever visit this lowly food chain restaurant, deeming it too common for common people on his taste.

“Yes, Kagami – kun” the phantom answered, taking a sip from his milkshake. He was not sure where this conversation and the sudden interest of his light on his lover’s dual personalities would lead to but he’ll entertain the Ace’s question as their main topic. “You both met him during the Winter Cup”.

“I know but… what is it like?” Kagami continued to asked, unabashed “I mean, you’re like dating two persons at the same time but they’re only residing in one body”

Kuroko lifts one thin eyebrow at his light’s question, like it was the most common question in the world yet the phantom has to answer it over and over again to spell out the obvious reason behind this, and he has to stare – his doe baby blue eyes examining every muscle on Kagami - kun’s face to see if this idiot seriously just asked that – and Kagami starts to feel stupid for asking that stupid question under the phantom’s scrutinizing gaze.

Aomine – kun’s stupidity is starting to show on his new light maybe due to the time they spent playing with his former light and Kuroko must do something or else, Kagami - kun would turn into another stupid moron – Kise - kun’s stupidity is on another level which would be another boring story to tell.

“Akashi – kun is Akashi – kun, Kagami – kun” stated Kuroko, after a few devastating seconds of scrutinizing and waiting on the Ace’s part.

“Yeah, I know that Kuroko but—”

“There was only one” Kuroko cut – off Kagami’s incoming blabbering along with a passionate gaze coming from his slightly widened eyes “There was only one Akashi – kun that I know from the start”

“See? You even used past tense—”

“Only _**‘ONE’** _ ” the phantom stated again, emphasizing the word ‘one’ in slow voice.

Kagami could feel himself choking from the intense gaze he received from the tealnette across the table and even with the table serving as his shield between them, he felt naked and defenseless.

The phantom would certainly not accept anymore bullshit from him, that’s for sure.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, another redhead was sitting on the same cushioned booth; leg crossed over his other leg as he took a sip from the overly-sweetened, artificial drink his lover recommended him while waiting.

He was also overly aware of the glances shamelessly thrown at him by flustered girls both in middle and high school, even the embarrassed cashier who took his order earlier gawked at him from her position and along with some grown women both in their working and casual attires. Hell, he was even approached by a few courageous one asking if they could share a seat with him and worst, his cellphone number.

But, he turned them all down politely, reasoning that he’s waiting for his lover.

That quickly shot down both invading questions at the same time and the sudden looked of defeat in those ladies’ once-hopeful face somewhat pleased the other side of him.

He’s only wearing his usual school uniform, taking the train directly after school but he was aware that even with this simple attire, he looked very out-of-place in this pathetic excuse of a food establishment.

However, the proud smirk plastered on his usual expressionless face made his sacrifice of taking his lover’s recommendation and the shameless ogling of women – _wait, is that a man?_ – on public all worth it.

Being able to hear firsthand on the conversation that’s currently happening between the seamlessly unaware light-and-shadow duo makes it all worth it. He took another sip of the God-forsaken shake, barely stopping the incoming flinch from his face as the overwhelming sweetness invaded his mouth and continued to listen on the blabbering nonsense of the other redhead sitting just behind him.

Oh, he can’t wait to finally have his phantom lover all by himself and maybe, the redhead captain muses, he’ll make a ‘courtesy visit’ on the Seirin’s Ace before the sun rises tomorrow.

* * *

“Eavesdropping is not a good thing, Akashi – kun”

“Ah… you must forgive me this once, Kuroko” Akashi chuckled, caressing his lover’s soft locks as they lay, skin-to-skin, with each other under the comfort of their shared blanket. “I can’t help but listen to your _interesting_ conversation with that boy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am now officially addicted on ending my fic with the word ‘Interesting’ nyahahahaha! *cringes at my own laugh.
> 
> It’s still Day 2 and my mind is already screaming at me to rest. We all know that Imagination bursts at three in the morning right?! And mine starts when I was about to sleep at nine in the evening (I know I’m such a child for having that sleeping time XD) so I decided not to sleep at all during the making of my AkaKuro fics or else my ideas will be wiped out once I woke up again.
> 
> I accept heavy constructive criticism, ideas, corrections, pointed-out mistakes over my overly misplaced commas  
> because someone told me that one must go through pain and suffering for self – improvement and I now surrender my  
> frail heart to you, readers. 
> 
> Comments and reviews will truly be appreciated! <3


	3. Run-away Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short comic drabble about the Tealnette Princess and the Red Demon King.
> 
> Day 3 Prompt: "I'm not leaving you behind"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Read from Right->Left and Up->Down bubble speeches that even I got confused on the order XD
> 
> After I shamelessly posted my writing, I shall now shamelessly post my first attempt at digital art and mini comic making.
> 
> Apparently, I recognized my human limit of learning the drawing tablet and the bane-of-my-life called the Photoshop in less than 12 hours, a whole week of drafting and editing, and I see the result of my suffering can be compared to a toddler attempting to draw for the first time.
> 
> Unfortunately, I just know how to color in basic on my current level of Art skill.
> 
> Here’s a short glimpse of conversation between my mind and I on how we compromised on doing this:
> 
> Me: What should I do for the Day 3?   
> My mind: Why not do Art?  
> Me: Right! It’s new and easier compared to creating words in writing!
> 
> *Buys drawing tablet, *Download Photoshop
> 
> Me: So, now what?  
> My mind: Do art  
> Me: Yeah! Soo… I’ll draw the draft first in paper then the script
> 
> *me realizing something….
> 
> Me: Wait a minute… I can’t do ART!   
> My mind: Do Arttttt  
> Me: I don’t even know how to Art! And all this digital shit!  
> My mind: MUST DO ARTTTTT
> 
> And here’s the result…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cringed at my own art XD
> 
> This comic was posted during Akakuro Week on my Tumblr and I forgot to post it on my AO3 account.
> 
> Oohhh gracious purgatory, how could I even do that?
> 
> Up next! My oh-so-late Day 4 Prompt: "Training Camp: The Continuation"
> 
> I hope I won't lose precious readers just because of my Art XD


	4. Training Camp: "The Continuation"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my worst nightmare just came true today and I'm really, really depressed right now at the same time frustrated because of this:

 

Here's a photo of Kuroko crying to picture out my frustration right now...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried all the suggestions on the internet to retrieve my file but it's not working T-T if any of you knows or had a suggestion how to fix corrupt file, please feel free to share it. *sobs
> 
> That work is over 6000 words and I'm not sure if I can bring myself to rewrite the whole story again and you do know that the rewritten story won't never, ever be the same again. T-T *still sobs


	5. “Fleeting Moments”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time seems to fly faster when things were coming to an end.
> 
> Day 5 Prompt: "I'll keep this with me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Oh look! I’m bloody late for the prompt submission *hides myself in the corner of shame.
> 
> The summary looks like it will end with angst but do not worry, my fellow readers. I'll stay true to my word and there'll be no angst here. 
> 
> Warnings: Grammatical errors, Un-betaed, plot holes, overused plot?, every-mistake-you-could-find-cause-I’m-a-newbie XD. I-shouldn’t-be-allowed-to-post-my-crappy-writing-but-my-love-for-AkaKuro-dominates-my-shame. 
> 
> All mistakes and errors belong solely to me.
> 
> Disclaimer: AkaKuro will absolutely be Canon if I own the KnB Fandom XD All credits due to our beloved Fujimaki Tadatoshi – sensei.

Pink petals fluttered on the air, dancing around in jovial motion as the wind sweeps the blooming flowers from the cherry blossom trees, swaying its branches to grace earth with the blessing of spring.

Kuroko watched these dancing petals, eyes gazing intently towards the wide, blue sky as the shade of the Cherry Blossom tree provided him a cool accommodation against the heat of the sun; the book open-lying on his lap momentarily forgotten in favor of watching this fleeting scene.

Spring just came as the month of March rolled in but the Cherry Blossoms were already in full bloom today welcoming the arrival of the new season.

However, it also signifies the ending of their school year. They were now nearing the end of their second year term of Middle School; the third year will be graduating a week after this which means Spring vacation will finally begin.

Not that Kuroko have any complaints but, it’s just that time seems to fly faster when things were coming to an end and his life as a middle school student is rather a fulfilling one, more than he actually ever expected to be.

His basketball career rocketed the moment his redhead captain discovered his abilities that made way for him to join the first string later on. He came to know a lot of nice friends in form of the first-string players; he get along well with Aomine – kun both as his light and friend outside the basketball club though Kise – kun annoys him, always sticking close and invading his personal space as soon as the hyperactive blonde saw him, Murasakibara – kun shared his snack with him – a rare feat for the lazy giant who seems to give everyone a death glare when they come too closely at his snacks, and Midorima – kun, being a horoscope freak that he is, gives him daily update of his sign.

Though not all moments were great, he did have some bad experiences during his second year term like that one time he failed his English Exam and was forced to have a study session after class with his redhead captain.

Aomine – kun had the same experience as him except, his light failed almost all of his exams which resulted for him being banned to play in one of their official game, plus an additional excruciating studying hours with Midorima – kun as his mentor under the scrutinizing watched of their Captain. Although Midorima – kun was a very strict and scary tutor, he could say the same thing at his Captain whom he had the unfortunate luck to be his studying mentor so he couldn’t exactly pinpoint who had the worst luck between him and his light.

Another grim moment that he encountered was the sudden quitting of their fellow first string member – Haizaki – kun. He may not know the exact reason behind this but Kuroko couldn’t just fathom how anyone could quit so easily on the sport they love, well not exactly as he was about to do the same thing as Haizaki - kun when he failed the second string exam and was told by his teacher that he was hopeless and had no future on basketball, until that moment he met their redhead captain.

A fond smile found its ways to his lips unknowingly when his thoughts stop at their redhead captain, his gazed turning into a gentle one. It was certainly a life – turning event when they both met each other at the gym hall on that one fateful night; the moment the redhead stepped into the gym building, his presence overwhelmed the tealnette so much that it almost choked him and made his very own presence fade more, to the point he wished he’d vanish from the face of earth.

 

Akashi Seijuuro is a force to reckon with.

 

However, after successfully hiding his presence completely (even Aomine – kun forgot about him until Akashi - kun asked what was he doing in the gym) the redhead captain still managed to find him with that piercing red eyes of his that turned from slightly surprised, interested one to a fully calculating looked, examining Kuroko’s body from head to toe that the phantom suddenly felt a wave of shame course over his body which he carefully hid it under his usual expressionless face.

They immediately had a moment alone to talk about Kuroko’s possibly hidden talent and the tealnette never felt the sudden feeling of wanting to prove himself to someone, to had their approval and meet their expectations.

 He was engulfed with an unexpected and overwhelming passion about something aside from basketball that he knew he didn’t have before.

And that was, to be on the same place together with that intimidating presence which offers security and protection under its reign.

It was the security that Kuroko was longing for, to know that someone needs him and his ability could help the team towards victory, and Akashi gave him exactly that – a secure place among the first string team as their phantom sixth man.

After that, they began to spend more and more time with each other not to mention, that it was his redhead captain that mentored him through the first string play and regulation; that it was his redhead captain who taught him to improve his ability and that it was his redhead captain whom his feelings started to bloom.

He didn’t know if it’s just admiration or a simple adoration but these foreign feelings override his senses and before he knew it, he was craving to be always with the captain, to be on the same vicinity as him, to have more contact with that warmth of his and to have more access in his mind – what is he thinking today?, what comes into his mind when he’s with the tealnette, and his emotions – does he felt the same thing as the phantom whenever they are together?.  

Kuroko wants to do every-and-any-thing just to be closer with Akashi.

“I’m sorry for making you wait, Kuroko” a voice, the one he already memorized and etched inside both of his mind and heart, breaks him from his thoughts and baby blue eyes blinked twice to shake his mind from its reverie before turning it to the source of the voice.

Akashi stands a few feet away in front of him, book in hand and a gentle smile on his face that he so rarely shows to the others.

And Kuroko feels special having that smile directed at him, only for him.

“Akashi – kun” the tealnette greeted him with a nod, “Don’t worry, I’m enjoying my time here”

“Oh?” Akashi replied, one eyebrow lifting up in curiosity as he took a seat beside the tealnette and Kuroko remained in his position even if his redhead captain invaded his personal space, shoulders and arms touching with only their school uniform acting as a barrier between their skins. “It seems my presence is not needed here anymore then” he added with a teasing smile, glancing at the phantom beside him.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Akashi – kun” Kuroko replied, not even bothering to looked at the redhead as he turned his attention to the forgotten book on his lap. “I always find your company more enjoyable rather than spending time alone with my own presence”

“Are you saying you wished to spend time with me more?”  the redhead asked, amused smile still plastered on his lips.

“Yes”

Akashi was momentarily taken aback by the tealnette’s answer – trust the phantom to give him a very straight answer without hesitation and still maintain that usual blank expression – he really went beyond his expectation as always although the tealnette had his attention drawn to his book, it was clear he heard the redhead’s question to answer so readily like he was expecting it.

Really… it was worth all of his time to choose and spend it with the tealnette. Despite his busy schedule as both the head of Student Council and Captain of their basketball team, he always managed to find time for relaxation either with his own company or with the company of the others and who’s the better company he could asked for other than a person who has a low presence, demand nothing from him and enjoy spending time quietly without the need of words being exchange?

Whenever the tealnette was around him, his gentle presence soothes his aggravation, his tight grip on control over everything around him, his out-of-the-world expectations he sets for himself and for the others and lastly, Akashi could lower the walls he surrounds himself with, the uptight guard he always placed upon himself and be completely at ease as long as he’s alone with the phantom.

“You sound like you’re planning to confess to me, Kuroko” Akashi said lightheartedly, planning to wave-off their conversation with a joke. It’s not like he didn’t want to spend more time with the phantom, it’s just that he was having a hard time to believe that the tealnette wished for the same thing.

Doesn’t he feel uncomfortable with his presence?

People seemed to look very uncomfortable whenever they were around him, watching their every actions and words when speaking with him as if their slightest mistake will earn his wrath.

“Do you want me to, Akashi – kun?” Kuroko replied, looking now at his captain with unwavering gazed. “If that’s the only way you could think of just so we can spend time with each other more, then I will”

Not at all, Akashi answered his own question as soon as those words left the phantom’s mouth to show that the tealnette was more than willing to spend time with him if he said those words with so much conviction.

Before he could even think about it, his hands already made way to the phantom’s cheek caressing it softly with the back of his fingers and words left his mouth without even registering it on his mind, “I might take it in consideration, Kuroko”

And Akashi wants nothing more than to bolt out of their place before he could turn the atmosphere into an awkward situation but the new expression gracing the phantom made him stayed on his ground; the slightly widened baby blue eyes and the tinged of pink dusting the tealnette’s unusual pale cheeks, lips slightly agape made the redhead wants to stop this very moment right now and buried it deep on his mind so he wouldn’t forget it.

It was absolutely beyond his expectation.

“Please stop joking around, Akashi – kun” Kuroko deadpanned, his expression immediately returning on his usual poker face making the expression he made earlier seems like a dream, just a trick of his mind playing on him and Akashi could only chuckle as he slowly retrieved his hand, placing it on his lap when the phantom returned to his reading.

A comfortable silence settled around them, no words were needed to exchange after that which Akashi usually prefers but this time, he wished that their conversation was longer than that.

“What are you thinking about, Akashi – kun?” that soft voice speaks again after a moment of silence between them, unconsciously granting the redhead’s wishful thinking.

Akashi doesn’t even noticed that he’s been staring up to the sky while mulling over his thoughts, he didn’t even get to open his book to get some reading when the phantom’s voice shakes him from his reverie.

Without taking a glance at his companion whom he knew was staring at him as he waited for an answer, the redhead continues to watch the fluffy clouds moving slowly across the ever blue sky, smiling gently when he remembers that the sky had the same color as the phantom’s eyes.

“I was just thinking… if I ever had the ability to freeze time, I will use it right at this moment” he answered, letting his mind speaks for himself without trepidation.

“You’re right…” the phantom easily agreed with him, surprising the redhead for the umpteenth time of the day that Akashi lost count how many times the tealnette had managed to do so, rather than say things completely out of his expectation this time. “We don’t know when will be the next time we’ll have this moment… so right and so peaceful like everything is going well. It would be really nice to capture this moment right now”

Akashi couldn’t agree more having the same thoughts as the phantom and yes, everything is indeed going well according to his plan to make sure nothing would disturb their peace when he not-so-threateningly informed the Generation of Miracles along with Momoi to leave them alone during lunch with his not-so-threatening pointed gazed at them.

“Unfortunately… that ability is beyond our human capabilities” the redhead said in disappointment, suppressing the equivalently disappointed sighed from coming out of his lips. “But, I’ll do my best to remember every seconds we spent here, every single memory, every single sensation, every single feeling… I’ll keep this with me”

A soft thud against his shoulder along with the feeling of warmth enveloping his side made the redhead turned his head at his companion only to be welcome by locks of baby blue and the sleeping face of the tealnette. His peaceful breathing, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, indicates that the phantom was already in deep sleep and Akashi couldn’t help but let out another chuckle, caressing the phantom’s cheek with his fingers as he gazed softly on the sleeping tealnette.

“How rude of you, Kuroko… to fall asleep right after I finished my speech” Akashi whispered softly, the corner of his lips lifting up “You better prepare yourself for your punishment, my phantom…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I must now make an appointment to my dentist for cavities check – up caused I just stuffed myself with sweets called ‘Fluff’, I’m a sucker for fluff XD And this is my first time writing fluff, I don’t even know if the sentence “I’ll keep this with me” fits on that line. 
> 
> Dishonour on my cow. Dishonour on my grammar.
> 
> A grade 1 student has better grammar than me >///<
> 
> The things I do for my AkaKuro babies… they’ll definitely be my death one day, making me come out from my shell just to make a contribution for their week, but I love them so much, obsessed with them so much, I’ll even built a shrine just for them and would rather die out of my love for them. <3 <3 <3
> 
> I’m done with Day 5, might as well be done with my life after Day 6 caused shit called my writing really hits me with that story.
> 
> Anyway, I must say this fic has a lot of inaccuracy like, it was also during the second year that Aomine’s talent bloom and didn’t return our baby’s smol, friendship fistbump and I didn’t include it on the fic caused angst T-T.


	6. “The Fall of the Crimson Heir”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a lot for the tealnette to suppress a sighed he didn’t know what for.
> 
> Honestly, the Council already turned their backs against the prince, the throne which was rightfully belonged to him was stolen and the Kingdom which the late King carefully built and cherished was being invaded now – such was the fate his master was currently facing.
> 
> He was about to lose everything and the only thing his master could hold is his own dear life.
> 
> Yet, how could he still muster that gentle expression?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so bloody LATE! *sobs in the corner.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter annndddd there’s angst in this, but not that kind of angst…and gore – though I’m not sure if I described the gore part pretty well XD
> 
> What is summary??? How do you make a summary???
> 
> Warnings: Grammatical errors, Un-betaed, plot holes, every-mistake-you-could-find-cause-I’m-a-newbie XD.  
> I-shouldn’t-be-allowed-to-post-my-crappy-writing-but-my-love-for-AkaKuro-dominates-my-shame. 
> 
> All mistakes and errors belong solely to me.
> 
> Disclaimer: AkaKuro will absolutely be Canon if I own the KnB Fandom XD All credits due to our beloved Fujimaki Tadatoshi – sensei.

**_He should have seen this coming._ **

 

The unexpected death of the King “Akashi Masaomi” took everyone by surprise. He had been healthy these past few weeks, though not full of life since the Queen’s death, and then the next day, the King never opened his eyes as he lies peacefully on his bed inside his chamber.

Some says the King has been poisoned, so an immediate searched was carried throughout the kitchen and servant’s chamber to locate the possible perpetrator and traces of poison used. Some says the King was assassinated, so an immediate searched through the palace’s ground was conducted, even his own butler was questioned for his loyalty and honor, but the intact flesh and clear skin served no signs of cutting the King’s life through underhand methods.

They were all frantic to search for the cause, but he knows – oh he _knew_ – that this was all an excuse to cover the Council’s true motive, for the real quandary lies within the Palace.

The Throne has been left wide – open leaving the entire Kingdom of Rakuzan vulnerable against outside invaders and inside traitors amongst the noble families.

 

And the Crown Prince was still nowhere to be found.

 

The sole heir of the throne – Akashi Seijuuro – went missing after the day of his Father’s death. 

 

The Council was in turmoil on whom to crown the next King before the whole Kingdom would be plunged in disaster with the threat of invasion against Rakuzan weighing heavy on their shoulder. Thus, a thorough searched was executed throughout the Castle and even to the outskirt of town in guised of finding the King’s perpetrator, no one must know – not even a single soul outside the Palace – that the Prince was missing. It would give the enemies’ their perfect chance to execute their plans. 

However, after many days of searching with no result, the Council was left with no choice but to crown another King in the form of the second most powerful noble family next to the Crown – The Hanamiya. It was then decided by the Council that the crowning ceremony would be set immediately after three days.

 

* * *

 

 

**_He had seen this coming._ **

 

Everything was on fire.

The Council was really a fool thinking they could hide the fact that the heir to the throne was missing, they have underestimated the invading Kingdom, after all – The Jabberwocky is the foremost rival of Rakuzan in terms of power - it would come as no surprise if a spy or two slipped inside the Palace.

Within the span of three days, the Jabberwocky invaded.

With a stern expression, Akashi watched the once – lively town near the castle, its former brilliance shone with merry lights and joyous laughter – now engulfed by roaring flames eating all the dreams, smiles and lives built on that dainty community. The dark sky covering the atmosphere seemed to give the burning town their own special scene.

Their own spotlight on the Final act before everything turned into ashes.

Even from his current position, standing on his balcony overlooking his soon-to-be-fallen Kingdom; the crown prince could hear his people anguished cries - the pleas for help that will never be answer, angry screams for their King and Gods have abandoned them on the mercy of the invading soldiers. Oh, he could also hear the laughter of those damned soldiers, those sick and twisted sound ringing on the air mixing with the poor soul’s cries as they slay each of his citizens.

And Akashi, with his dual red eyes reflecting the flaming scene of this town, could only do nothing but stand there.

_Useless_

He could feel the thread of control loosening from his fingers.

_He was… losing control of everything._

The cloak bearing the same shade as his blood-red hair hugging his body offers little warm against the harsh chill of the night; a huge contradiction of sensation from the burning town below.

This castle wasn’t definitely safe either. How would they even make the invasion successful if they would leave it unharmed? Would they just take control of the surrounding towns and make the crown prince, rather that pompous uncrowned King that the Council _oh – so intelligently_ chose, bow down in surrender?

Absolutely not, this is Jabberwocky and they would take everything leaving nothing behind untouched. If the whole Royal Family had been alive, they’ll be slay without mercy; it was just a stroke of luck that Akashi Seijuuro is the only living royalty on the present.

And he would not go down without taking the whole God-damned Jabberwocky down the hell with him.

A painful groan echoed outside his chamber but the redhead heir did not move a single muscle to see the commotion, until his door burst open along with an all – familiar voice calling out to him.

“Akashi – sama!”

“Kuroko, what keeps you so long?” This time Akashi turned around to face the panting tealnette, eyeing the blood – soaked uniform of his butler and the blood – streaked cheeks against his pale skin with stern calculation. Surely, that filthy blood did not belong to his blue – eyed butler.

“I humbly apologized for making you wait, Akashi – sama” Kuroko bowed in respect after composing himself, “All the enemies within the area have been obliterated.” This statement confirmed the redhead thoughts about the blood. “However, it’ll be only a matter of time before the enemy’s reinforcements come. I also heard that the King of Jabberwocky is on his way to the castle, we must move now”

“Ah, such a pity I won’t be able to give him a proper welcome” Akashi nonchalantly replied.

“Akashi – kun” said Kuroko curtly, frowning at his master – a gesture that told the prince that they have no time for jokes.

They stared at each other for a while until the redhead crossed the distance between them, each graceful step from his black boots were muffled against the carpet floor, and he stopped just a few inches away from the tealnette whose eyes slightly widened.

A gentle smile formed on the prince’s lips, gazed so soft that Kuroko had to blink twice to check that his eyes were not playing tricks on him.

It took a lot for the tealnette to suppress a sighed he didn’t know what for.

Honestly, the Council already turned their backs against the prince, the throne which was rightfully belonged to him was stolen and the Kingdom which the late King carefully built and cherished was being invaded now – such was the fate his master was currently facing.

He was about to lose everything and the only thing his master could hold is his own dear life.

Yet, how could he still muster that gentle expression?

Before the tealnette could utter a single word, he was suddenly engulfed with warmth, a heavy sensation against his shoulder and the familiar scent of sandalwood and lilies filled his nostrils. Kuroko looked below on his chest where his master’s hand was still making a few adjustments and then, finished it with a sound of a snap. The prince removed his hand to reveal the royal crest pinned against the material covering his body, Kuroko gazed at the pin for a second before lifting his head to gaze at his master in front of him.

The cloak that previously adorned the redhead prince was now clasped securely around him.

“You’ll catch a cold” was only his master’s explanation on the sudden action, the pad of his warm fingers wiping the blood out of the tealnette’s cheeks.

“Catching a cold is the last of our worries, Akashi – sama” Kuroko deadpanned; face resuming its usual blank expression. “Furthermore, I am more worried about your condition. You’ll need this cloak more than I do” he added, grabbing a handful of the cloak’s material.

“My butler voicing out his worry for me is such a rare occurrence,” Akashi chuckled, walking across the room towards the dresser and pulled out another cloak in one graceful movement, not even bothering to search for that piece of clothing like he already planned for this turn of event. “Do not worry, I prepared one for myself too” he said with a grin.

“Come along, Kuroko” the prince ordered, cloak now clasped over his body, the deep shade of midnight perfectly blended the redhead heir under the guise of darkness. “Lead the way out of this pathetic excuse of a prison.”

Kuroko wasted no time and moved swiftly, trudging out of the room with the redhead prince behind him. Akashi noted the lifeless bodies outside the moment he took a step out of his chamber. There were at least seven men, some of their heads twisted in the most unnatural ways and the others were lucky to even have their heads attached on their bodies connected by a thin thread of muscle.

His butler did take his time silencing them.

Following the tealnette in front of him, they were now running on the hallway; a body there and then came into their view with the same condition as the ones outside his room – unmoving and dead.  Their filthy blood painted the walls and floor in grotesque manner.

The tealnette slowed down before turning left, the redhead doing the same and was met by concrete stairs spiraling all the way down, the torches lighting up the steps on the walls couldn’t even reveal the bottom with the depth it went down. Without a word from his butler, they made their way down the seamlessly never – ending stairs.

This tower wouldn’t be called the highest one without a reason.

His captors did choose a pathetic excuse of a prison to detain him.

The tower, though connected to the castle, was the most secluded one located at the southwest and no one goes southwest including the servants and official guards when his father – the late King – banned everyone from entering this ground after the Queen’s death.

‘Fools, every single one of them.’ Akashi mused in bitter thought. His captors must have thought that by throwing him on this place, he would also meet the same fate his dead mother had, along with assigning those useless guards to prevent him from escaping.

The sight that welcomed them on the staircase was no different from before; dead bodies still littered the stair ground but this time, they met an unusual – rather creative way of death. It looked like someone showered the whole place with castrated body parts taken out from at least 60 men – eyeballs gouged out from eye socket, mouths hanging - open revealing cut – off tongues and pulled – out teeth, and intestines protruding from neatly – sliced abdomen. He glanced on the window and was presented with another bloodshed, a cut – off arm was left dangling over with a knife embedded on the middle of its palm to keep it in place, he could already imagined the rest of the body that went outside all the way down to the ground.

Akashi had never seen so much gore in one place, he was lucky he already got used from seeing so many dead bodies – a token of experience from war – any normal person would have puked on the sight.

“You sure had a great time here, Kuroko” commented off – handedly by the redhead, stepping on the pool of blood as he scurried on the stairs.

“I simply took my joy out of this situation, Akashi – sama” came a monotone reply from the tealnette, eyes concentrated on the steps.

If this was how his butler expressed his joy, then Akashi is intrigued how the tealnette would express his anger, maybe in the future he’ll have the privilege to witness it but not today.

“Akashi – sama, we’re nearly there. Please prepare yourself.” Kuroko voiced out and Akashi tightened his grip on his sword – the only thing he could manage to bring with him – and prepare for the upcoming battle they might encounter.

True to his butler’s words, the last steps of the stairs came to their sight and they immediately dashed towards the large, wooden door fortunately with no enemies in sight.

‘By means of ‘obliterated all the enemies within the area’…’ Akashi thought, sweeping his gazed on the area to watch for any enemies as his butler worked on unlocking the door with keys on hand, ‘Does he mean clearing the entire tower of enemies?’

The sound of the door unlocking snapped the redhead’s attention to his butler and watched as the tealnette pushed all his weight to open the door which luckily, opened in one try.

Crisp air immediately blew against them and they were on the moved again; it’s only been a week since he was locked up inside the tower but Akashi was thrilled to feel the soft ground against his feet again compared to the cold, hard floor of his room. He can’t help but glanced back one last time as if saying a farewell to his old life, and his eyes also catches the remains of the ‘rest of the body’ laying faced – down on the ground.

They entered the forest, the tealnette navigating with utmost precision the well – established route he crafted inside his mind after navigating the forest countless times during his servantship on the late Queen.

The route they were taking would lead them to a path which will guide them to a clearing where horses are waiting for them as a means of their escape. Kuroko explained his plan while trudging the countless bushes, avoiding the huge mass of trees and even close to tripping if not for the redhead catching him on time, holding his arm.

Akashi who grew up in this castle ground, didn’t even know the path his butler mentioned and it came up as a surprised to himself.  So he let the tealnette lead the way, satisfied that at least his butler has plans to escort their escape and not just mindlessly running through the forest in hopes they’ll get away as fast as possible.

However, the plan was cut short when Kuroko suddenly threw his body against him and onto the ground; a sharp cry wrung out from his butler’s mouth as an arrow embedded itself in his shoulder.

“Kuroko!” Akashi shouted, eyes widened in worry as he guided both of them to a sitting position, cradling his butler against his chest though his butler seemed to have another thing in mind when the tealnette reached for the arrow and wrenched it out of his shoulder without any warning leaving the redhead stunned for a moment.

_Who in their right mind would just pull an arrow out from his own body?! Doesn’t he know that it will only make the matter worst?!_

Panting harshly, Kuroko moved inches away from Akashi’s hold, lips bleeding from being bit too hard to stifle his pained cry. The blood was now flowing down from his right shoulder to his arm and dripping on his hand that’s still clutching the arrow and Akashi once again could only watch as his butler gathered his bearing.

“I got them!” shouted by a man, a few distance away from them.

‘The Bastard!’ Akashi thought, anger rushing through his veins, looking at the direction of the voice but a hand clutched his shoulder in a tight grip to stop him from moving away on his position.

“Let’s hurry, Akashi – sama” Kuroko said, voice as calm as ever despite his condition and the graveness of their situation.

Shifting his gazed to the tealnette, he saw his butler staring at him with hard – steel determination and swiftly, they were on their feet again. Though this time, they made several turns as they avoid their pursuers, trying to lose them on their track. The pattering rain drops made the matter worst as it turned to heavy pouring with thunderstorms and lightning roaring in the sky – heavens must have been weeping for their pathetic situation.

Akashi heard the audible clicked of his butler’s tongue as they made another turn – they must have been deviated from their objective path – shouts from their pursuers could be heard against the angry sound of rain a few distance away from them. They’re getting closer…

Finally, they saw the end of the forest ahead of them and they dashed as fast as they can towards it only to be met by the raging sea below them, managing to stop a few inches from the cliff. They both watched with confounded expressions the huge waves hitting the edge of land with such fury that they instinctively took a step backwards, Akashi holds the tealnette’s wrist and a knowing looked was exchange between them.

“Such a fitting place for your final moments, won’t you agree Crimson heir?” a voice suddenly spoke out behind them and they immediately turned around, Kuroko swiftly placing himself in front of his master to protect him, arrow in hand to serve as his weapon.

Akashi’s eyes widened for a moment before placing a wry smile on his lips, “Ahh… the Great King of Jabberwocky, Nash Gold Jr., such a pleasure to meet you here.” He greeted the man standing on his full glory in front of them, and gracefully bowed in mockery “I was afraid I won’t be able to give you a proper welcome to my humble Kingdom”

“Please to meet your acquaintance, your majesty” Kuroko followed, imitating his master’s bow of mockery. He watched an army of men spreading behind the gold-haired King, weapons in hand.

“Cut your bullshit!” a hulking man steps beside Nash, tongue dangling outside his mouth. “You two are going to die here…” he made a slicing motion on his neck, grinning madly at them.

“It could also happen to you, if you’d like” Akashi replied, narrowing his gaze towards the silver – haired man, taking a step forwards.

“Please stay back, Akashi – sama” the tealnette warned, stretching his arm in front of his master to keep him in his place.

“Enough of this, Silver” the Jabberwocky King said in firm tone, shifting his eyes towards the man beside him before returning his cold gaze on the two men with a twisted smile, “Kill them.”

“You heard the King, men!” Silver shouted behind him, raising his fist on the air “Kill them!”

Soldiers immediately rushed forward, weapons raised with a loud cry towards them; Kuroko tightened his grip on the arrow and hardened his gazed on the upcoming men.

“We’ve already come this far, Akashi – sama” the tealnette said, glancing at his master who in turned looked at him with the same hardened gaze. “I won’t let them lay a single hand on you.”

Before the redhead could utter his reply, black clouds swirled on his butler’s arm down into the arrow and in a flash of a moment, the soldiers running in first row stumbled down with their heads half – attached to their bodies taking the following soldiers in surprised and they all halted, frozen – shock in their positions.

“Hey! What the fuck are you all doing?!” Silver shouted from his position.

“You got a feisty one there, crimson heir” Nash commented, smirking. “I’d make him my whore if you’ll give him to me as a welcoming present”

“I was also surprised to be honest” Akashi replied, glancing at his butler “But, I would rather give my whole kingdom to you rather than my feisty butler here”

“Too bad then,” the gold-haired King retorted, “He would have been perfect as my personal whore”

Nash made a grabbing motion in front of his face, tightening his grip to banish the shadow covering the arrow and snapped the offending item in two, letting it fall on the ground.

“I supposed we’ll have a change of plans, Kuroko” the redhead suggested, stepping beside his butler.

“And what do you propose, Akashi – sama?” the tealnette replied, shifting his gazed to his master.

“This.”

And before Kuroko could let a single word slipped from his mouth, he was pulled on his wrist by Akashi and dashed towards the cliff without so much of a word from his master.

“Oi!” Silver shouted, the King raised a hand on his servant’s chest to stop him from leaving.

“Stop, let them choose death by themselves.” Nash ordered, watching as the two men jumped on the cliff with the redhead heir leading them to their deaths and he walked towards the cliff to watch their final moments.

Akashi jumped off the cliff, immediately enclosing Kuroko around his arms as he felt the rush of air hitting their bodies, the sounds of crashing waves bawling closer and closer below to them.

“This is the most insane plan you ever came up, Akashi – sama” Kuroko commented, staring blankly at the redhead and wrapped his arms around his master.

“We’re having our last moments here, Kuroko and the last thing you’ll say to me is an insult?” the redhead replied, an amused smile stretching his lips as he caressed the pale cheek of his butler. It would take at least 15 seconds – he calculated earlier – before the sea would claim them below and his butler used this chance to insult him – it was certainly not on his plan all along.

“I’ll take my chances, Sei – kun” the tealnette said, mimicking the redhead’s smile with his own demure one.

Akashi’s eyes softened and he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips gently against the tealnette’s soft lips.

And the warmth sensation of each other was the last thing they felt before the cold darkness took over their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did I just literally made Akashi fall? XXXDDD
> 
> Lame ending is lame XD at least he fell with his favorite tealnette, Kuroko <3
> 
> This is my first time writing gore and action soo… I’m not sure how I’m faring in those genres. Also, I’m thinking… should I make this a series or not? Or yes or no? or should I leave it as it is? =3 
> 
> I accept heavy constructive criticism, ideas, corrections, pointed-out mistakes over my overly misplaced commas  
> because someone told me that one must go through pain and suffering for self – improvement and I now surrender my  
> frail heart to you, readers.


	7. “Sultan of Red and The Lamp”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Greetings, my master. I am the Genie of the Lamp and bears the name: Kuroko,” the creature began, voice so soft and mellow like a lullaby and he bowed with the natural grace of a mystic, the piece of white cloth suspended loosely around the genie’s arms followed the movement flawlessly. “Anything you wish for, I will grant it to you”
> 
> Day 7 Prompt: "Alternative Universe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Yay! Last Chapter for the Last Day of the Prompt! <3  
> And… one month almost passed since the AkaKuro Week 2018, I finally posted the final chapter. XD
> 
> Honestly, this chapter has been sitting on my laptop for like, weeks? I just managed to find time to edit and post this. XD
> 
> SshAmeee on MeEEee.
> 
> I've been itching to write some sort of Alternative Universe and one of my favourites so far is the Arabian AU, so yeah... I tried my hand on writing this AU, and will probably make this into series if I find the time to write it XD
> 
> Warnings: Grammatical errors, Un-betaed, plot holes, overused plot?, every-mistake-you-could-find-cause-I’m-a-newbie XD. I-shouldn’t-be-allowed-to-post-my-crappy-writing-but-my-love-for-AkaKuro-dominates-my-shame. 
> 
> All mistakes and errors belong solely to me.
> 
> Disclaimer: AkaKuro will absolutely be Canon if I own the KnB Fandom XD All credits due to our beloved Fujimaki Tadatoshi – sensei.

Legend has it that there exists a magical creature that could grant any wishes a man could ever think of; these wishes however, only comes in number of three.

Nevertheless, a legend remains a legend no matter how many witnesses told their own stories about this magical creature unless proven so, or better yet, sees this creature with their own two eyes.

Thus, the Great Sultan of Red waits patiently on his throne of ivory and gold as he watched the swirls of blue smoke and gold dust emerged from the gold lamp cushioned on the rich, velvet carpet; a silhouette formed inside the swirls until it materializes in a more definitive figure. The orbs of blood and amber embodying his eyes slightly widened when the screen of smoke and dust cleared out, finally revealing the figure itself.

Of all the things he was expecting about this creature, having the form of human being was on the very least.

Gazed narrowing, he studies carefully the creature in front of him starting from the bare foot hovering just a few inches above the ground, ankles decorated with gold bangles and the silk *sherwal likely woven from the sky directly adorned by small beads of gold chained around the slim waist covering the creature’s thighs. His interest perked up upon finding the smooth, milky skin torso as he continued to trail his gaze upward – examining every curve of the lean muscles from the creature’s bare upper body until his eyes met the purest blue of all staring directly at him with undivided attention. 

“Greetings, my master. I am the Genie of the Lamp and bears the name: Kuroko,” the creature began, voice so soft and mellow like a lullaby and he bowed with the natural grace of a mystic, the piece of white cloth suspended loosely around the genie’s arms followed the movement flawlessly. “Anything you wish for, I will grant it to you”

The growing interest on the Sultan’s eyes blended into one of an amusement as he continued to observe the tealnette with a smirk on his lips, chin rested on the back of his hand.

“Wealth, Power, Fame, Wisdom…” The tealnette continued but trailed off as his eyes started to acknowledge his surroundings – piles of gold, gems and lavish materials decorated the throne room from ceiling to the floor, tower of tomes also piled up on the corners of the room and he returned to look with a deadpanned expression on the smirking Sultan. “Not that you need it”

“Please return me to my previous location” Kuroko decided after everything clicked into place. This man clearly doesn’t need any worldly materials or power of some sort; he already had everything in the palm of his hand. “I believe I would be better of use to some poor people rather than you”

“Ho?” the redhead sultan replied, one thin eyebrow lifting up. “I thought you’re going to grant my wishes?”

“The world’s already at your feet, Akashi – sama.” the tealnette answered in a straight voice. “I don’t think I could be in service to you”

“A genie backing – off from his role is unheard off,” Akashi commented, standing off from his seat in one graceful movement and stepped towards the teal – haired man floating inches from the ground “and you seemed to know about me regarding the fact that this is the first time we’ve met each other”

“That’s because I am the only genie that you’ve met, Akashi – sama” he replied to the first comment, gazed not wavering at the heterochromatic eyes staring directly at him. “I might be a granter of wishes according to your human’s belief but I’m also a bearer of knowledge – the sole reason why I am acquainted on the human world”

“Then as the bearer of knowledge, you should also know that I have unfulfilled wishes” the Sultan let his lips stretched into a small smirk, inching his face closer to the genie; the faint scent of something sweet and Jasmine – he recognized -  whiffed through his sense of smell.

“Not related to any worldly material” the genie countered, not fazed at all as the redhead narrowed the gap between them with only a breath away.

“Indeed” Akashi replied, tone dipping an octave lower before retracting his body slowly away from the tealnette.

“Very well…” the tealnette sighed in defeat to cover the relieved sigh of finally having his personal space back and lowered his head. “Let me tell you about the major rules as a starter” he began, palm opening and blue clouds poof above it revealing a heavy – tome covered in indigo leather floating inches from his palm.

“There are only Five major rules that must be followed and some minor rules after that,” Kuroko began, flipping open the book with a flick of his wrist and read the passage in his monotone voice. “Rule number 1: I won’t kill anyone. Rule number 2: I won’t make anyone fall in love. Rule number 3: I won’t bring anyone back from the dead. Rule number 4: No wishing for more wishes and Rule number 5: Wishes cannot be undo.”

The Sultan listened with bored attention, folding his hands over his chest as he continued to listen to the genie reading akin to a lifeless person with his voice so flat, it felt like he was reading out of uninterested obligation rather than, informing the redhead of those _important_ rules.

In addition to that, isn’t the genie supposed to provide further explanation behind those rules?

 He waited for the tealnette to finish his homily about the Five Major Rules before interrupting.

“Hand me that book” Akashi suddenly speaks up when the genie was about to start on the minor rules, hand opened towards him, obligating him to follow the sultan’s words without complaints.

Eyes widening for a fraction at the sudden request _– order_ his mind chided as he heard no inclination of tone _requesting_ to hand his book over the waiting palm of the Sultan, the tealnette stared in suspicion and confusion at the redhead.

Handing him the Book of Rules is not really against the law if the Sultan’s intention is only to borrow it, maybe to verify that he was stating the truth about the rules and not to tamper or worst destroy it, not that he could easily destroy this almost-a-ton weighing book that Kuroko is most grateful for having his powers to carry around that book all the time.

“Wouldn’t it be more convenient if I just memorized all the rules there?” Akashi explained, noticing that the other won’t give him the book easily without any sound explanation and retreats his hand back to fold it over his chest.

“What?” was the only coherent reply the tealnette could think of.

Akashi refrained himself from letting out a sighed, “I’ll memorize all the rules to save us both time. My Empire won’t run by itself if I continue to stay here listening to those rules. You can also retreat to your lamp to continue whatever entertaining things you’re doing in there.”

“I don’t see any entertaining things inside my lamp, Akashi – sama” Kuroko answered as usual with his straight face. “I don’t mind letting you borrow my book but you may not be able to carry—”

“Hand me the book” the Sultan this time demanded, hand open up again towards him and Kuroko had this itch to just slam the book across the redhead’s face to wipe out that arrogant look and for interrupting his speech for the second time.

Letting out another defeated sighed, Kuroko waved his hand in a lazy motion and the book fall out to the Sultan’s waiting hand with a thump.

And the Genie’s eyes widened in amazement upon seeing the redhead Sultan maintained his neutral expression, not even flinching when the heavy tome landed on his waiting palm nor did he stumble by its almost-a-ton weight.

“Five minutes” Akashi said, already opening the book cradled gracefully on his arm, the end of the book leaning against his chest.

“Five minutes of what?” Kuroko asked, eyeing the Sultan.

But Akashi ignored him in favour of scanning the words in the book as his other hand began to flip the pages in swift manner; eyes concentrated, sweeping all the details that Kuroko was bombarded with curiosity and astonishment about how on earth would the Sultan memorize all the rules if he’s just flipping the pages in a breeze. Could he even understand the written words on it?

Wait, could he even _read_ the words written on it?

His book was written in their own language originated from his hometown – the Land of Djinns where no humans has ever take a single step or even discovered the place as only Djinns like him had the ability to see their realm. As much as he prided himself for being the bearer of knowledge, there are still a whole lot of wonder left to uncover in this world.

And one example of that is the Sultan standing in front of him, with his inhuman strength and unnatural brain not fit for a mere mortal being.

Five minutes came swiftly to an end and the Sultan already made a motion of handing his book back on him which the genie accepted with a wave of his hand, making the book disappear into thin air.

“Do you understand the rules, Akashi – sama?” the tealnette genie asked, just to make sure that the Sultan _did_ _read and understand_ the rules or maybe the Sultan was just pretending he could read their language for the sake of intimidating the genie and to be honest, the redhead was getting on his nerves.

“Do not question my intelligence” the Sultan stated in great confidence making the itch Kuroko momentarily forgot returned in full force to smack the redhead directly on his face with his own bare hand this time.

A Yes or No answer would suffice, he did not need to be reprimanded in that mocking tone then they would finally proceed to the three wishes and be done with this hell and lastly, the tealnette could finally return back on his sweet, sweet home.

“Do you still have any question?” Akashi asked, giving him a stern gazed after a moment of silence between them leaving Kuroko to question his own next move whether to open his mouth and answer the Sultan’s question or close it in favour of holding his rising temper that might lead to physical violence and kissed his chance goodbye to get home.

Also, why was he the one being questioned here? Isn’t that supposed to be the opposite? He’s the Rule Holder here, not the Sultan, he’s pretty sure the redhead has some few questions here and there.

“None as of now, Akashi – sama” in the end Kuroko chose his first option to open his mouth, having controlled his rising temper and he still much wants to go home, thank you very much.

“Good, I also have Five conditions for you before everything else” the Sultan declared, _bloody declared_ – Kuroko gritted inside his mind like it was the redhead who had magical powers here that could possibly destroy a whole country if he wanted to and it was supposed to be him – _the genie_ – to be the one making those conditions.

Kuroko’s world was suddenly flipped upside down in complete opposite of his beliefs and norms.

Maybe he could still try to ask – _wish_ for the Sultan to return him wherever the redhead pick him up and maybe, the tealnette will get lucky that some poor human will pick him and immediately used all the three wishes.

Now, it was his mind that’s doing the opposite flip.

The Sultan was supposed to be the one who wish – not the genie; it was supposed to be him who grants wishes, not the Sultan.

“What is it, Akashi – sama?” the tealnette asked, it’s not like he could do anything else on his current condition.

“First, you will address me in my given name when I ask you to” the redhead began, lifting his index finger up.

“It seems easy to follow but quite hard for me to oblige since it’s very rude in my own opinion, not to mention against my personal protocol.” Kuroko replied, finger curling on his chin to give an impression that he’s taking the condition into consideration.

“Try saying it now.” The Sultan ordered.

“What?” the genie replied, feigning innocence, he plans to defy the smug Sultan as much as he can, not only because he hurt his pride as a genie by reversing their role but also because he refused to be treated like a mindless slave who only lived under his master’s order.

Two could play the game.

“My name, try saying it now” the redhead repeated, a bit ticked by the genie’s obviously intended slowness to get what he’s saying.

“Akashi – sama” Kuroko replied in monotone.

“Stop acting foolish, you knew very well what I meant” the irritation grows at the open defiance the genie was showing to the Sultan.

“Akashi – kun”

“My.First.Name.” Akashi said, clipping his words one by one, giving the tealnette one final chance to follow his order “ _Say.It.Now”_

Kuroko could feel a chuckle bubbling inside his throat, finally having the satisfaction to see the slightly aggravated reaction from the Sultan but he bit it back down, lest he’ll find himself trapped back on the lamp for another century.

“Seijuuro – kun” the tealnette finally acquiesced in a dejected and exasperated tone he could muster.

“See? It’s not that hard, isn’t it?” the redhead said in satisfaction, though not as satisfied as he expected to be when he didn’t get the expected tone of voice from the tealnette, it seems that this genie has a huge streak of defiance inside of him and it was up to him to train the tealnette into his likeness and make him completely compliant on his every order.

“That’s because you forced me to” Kuroko answered.

‘Still defiant, I see…’ Akashi thought, looking amusingly at the poker – faced genie.

Akashi did not know what came into his mind when he agreed on the request of that mysterious traveler to retrieve the golden lamp inside that God-forsaken sand cave, promising any wishes will be granted upon successfully getting the lamp back. What the stranger said was true indeed, wishes could be granted as long as it is within the genie’s set of rules and is only limited to three wishes, so one must be careful with their wish including their own very words in making a wish.

He certainly did not have any wishes to be granted, but he’s hoping something will happen enough to entertain him and elevate his boredom from running his kingdom. It becomes really dull once everything is running smoothly and his kingdom basked in Golden Age under his rule. Maybe that was the reason that forced him to do that troublesome task; he was in need of a great challenge to entertain him.

“May I know the other conditions, Akashi – sama?” the tealnette asked with a slight tilt of his head, blinking once.

“Didn’t I just say to call me by my given name?”

And, obtaining an adorable genie comes as a bonus for him.

“You only ordered me to try it, not say it on the whole duration we’re together”

Even though, he’s an insolent, adorable genie.

Akashi’s suspicions were now cemented – this genie loves to play with words and bend it on his own understanding.

One must definitely be wary of their very own words.

This is certainly the very challenge he’s looking for and it was worth of all the trouble he went through just to get that lamp.

“For the Second condition,” Akashi continued, choosing to ignore the tealnette’s show of defiance just this once. “You’ll heed to my words and only my words alone”

“That’s already a given, Akashi – sama since you’re my master”

“I am aware of that, but what I’m telling you also applies to your ability to believe.” the Sultan explained, waving his hand in controlled motion on the air. “Commands coming from another person who said they received orders from me must be rejected”

“Ohh…” Kuroko hummed in understanding, “You’re telling me that I only follow orders if it comes directly from your mouth”

“I’m glad we could be on the same page this time,” the redhead said in satisfaction, glad that he did not need to explain further his second condition. “For the Third Condition, you’ll provide me necessary information as my adviser starting now”

“I believed I can’t do that, Akashi – sama” the tealnette refused, it was like he’s providing free information to the Sultan.

“Are you saying that your title as the Bearer of Knowledge is a faux?” Akashi questioned him with a quirk of his eyebrow – a sign of doubt towards the intelligence the genie currently bears. “Do not worry; you’ll also get something from it. I’ll even let you roam around my palace whenever you wish, just so you can observe the things happening around here”

Kuroko was fully aware on the bait the Sultan lays for him, but he can’t let the redhead insult his intelligence and title as the Bearer of Knowledge anymore, not when this redhead made a show of being able to understand their language. He even used the term _wish_ again! Bargaining a small piece of freedom over information… although, reading closer on the third condition, it doesn’t seems to be a bad thing at all, the Sultan already possessed otherworldly knowledge so he doesn’t know what more information he could offer to the redhead, and that freedom to roam around anytime sounds really good for him.

Normally, he’ll just be stuck inside the lamp unless his master called upon him. Imagine the things he could discover!

Suppressing a sigh of another _defeat_ , the genie replied: “I solemnly agree with your condition, Akashi – sama”

 “Then, the fourth condition, to make it easier for you to differentiate my orders and wish, I will only make my wish with these words at the end: Abide my wish”

“That is simpler than I thought it would be” Kuroko agrees easily, at least he’ll have a marking words when the Sultan makes his wish.

“And for the Fifth condition…” Akashi said, narrowing his eyes a bit as a smirk makes way to his lip and Kuroko already knew whenever a new expression graced the Sultan’s neutral feature the result won’t certainly be good, “You must tell me your real name”

Seriously, what’s with the Sultan’s obsession with names? First, he was forced to call him by the redhead’s first name now, the Sultan demands – not ask and that’s really, really, rude – for his name.

“I must refused your fifth condition, Akashi – sama”

Akashi’s eyes widened in interest.

So, the tealnette was definitely aware of every single rule on that book. He had read it on page 8,948 Chapter 666 – a whole chapter dedicated for the Genie – Rule 12934 stated ‘A Genie must never give his real name, lest you’ll be bounded in your master’s word until the three wishes were fulfilled. It is compulsory to give either your second or third name upon your master’s order without his knowledge about the Genie’s name rules’

The genie will surely never mentioned this particular chapter if he allowed the tealnette earlier to continue his reading.

“I would like to know the reason for your refusal”

“I’m not obligated to answer your question, Akashi – sama as you have read on the Book of Rules that a genie is not obligated to answer any questions related to their personal circumstances as I am not also obligated to follow your conditions”

“Then… what if I make it as my wish?”

“Please be more reasonable, Akashi – sama. You can’t waste your wish over a single name” Kuroko chided, it was really more for the sake of this high-prided Sultan rather than his own, he was well aware of the consequences of providing his own real name over the redhead but that rule will be forfeited once the three wishes were granted. As much as he was irritated by the Sultan’s annoying behavior, wishes shouldn’t be wasted.

“I’m not wasting my wish if it’s for my own benefit” The redhead replied, his smirk growing wider, “Shall I have my first wish, then?”

Kuroko could only sighed for the umpteenth time of the day, there’s no point in changing someone’s mind if that someone doesn’t even consider changing their own mind. Well, he’ll just benefit on this also – one wish granted in exchange of his name, two more to go and he could finally go home.

“Very well, Akashi – sama. Please state your wish in accordance of your condition”

“Kuroko – Genie of the Lamp, Granter of Wishes and Bearer of Knowledge, I wish for you to oblige on the Five Conditions I formally stated” Akashi said, emphasizing his every word as he watched the blue smoke starting to appear from the ground around the genie’s feet until it swirled upwards the tealnette before moving towards the Sultan, engulfing both entities with light smoke. A familiar sensation tingles the redhead’s skin making him feel light and floating above the ground; another familiar sensation hit his senses, the sweet scent he smell earlier that was so rare in his Kingdom, it is considered a national treasure – Vanilla.

Akashi finally remembers the name of that scent, it was Vanilla. He also smelled the same scent upon the appearance of the tealnette genie on the beginning, does he stacked this rare spice inside that golden lamp of his?

He would find the answer to his question when time comes, in the meantime, this information would be keep under his file of Magical Entity: Genie and focus on the main task of making his first wish.

“Abide my wish.” he declared, sealing the finality of his wish and the tealnette raised both his arms over his chest in resemblance of a praying man, hands only in some distance between each other not clasping yet.

A gust of wind appeared on the same way the cloud of smoke made its entrance around them.

“As you wish, Akashi – sama” Kuroko replied, closing his eyes gently before clapping his hands together, a gold ring encircled both his hands inside.

So… This was what the Sultan meant about using his wish, he’ll just need to oblige on the Five Conditions the redhead stated earlier which Kuroko already agreed to follow. Such an easy task for a genie like him, he was expecting it would be more difficult and likely, a challenging one since the Sultan doesn’t wish for any worldly materials – he was expecting something along the lines of World Domination or Eternal Life – but this was very different, far from his expectation to be honest.

“You’ll have my word that I will follow the Five Conditions as your First Wish.” Kuroko stated, opening his eyes to meet the Sultan’s gazed on him, the smirk that plastered on his face earlier was now replaced by an amused smile and the genie froze. And he stared hard on the heterochromatic eyes glinting against his slightly widened eyes before it returned to its usual emotionless state.

The amused smile gracing on the Sultan’s face widened as he watched the emotions that flickered upon the genie’s face, he’s absolutely sure that the tealnette finally realized the implication of his first wish.

‘Wait.’ The tealnette thought, ‘Did I just seriously agree on Five conditions under one wish?’ the gears inside his mind finally began to turn as he realized that those conditions were already an equivalent of five wishes! It was well – hidden under the guise of agreement between the genie and the Sultan that the tealnette just waved it off, knowing that the redhead would be just wasting his wish over superficial things like those conditions!

He shouldn’t have underestimated nor even thought that he could outwit this Sultan.

Both the smoke and wind disappeared upon the completion of the first wish and the genie hangs his arms limply on his sides, looking at the Sultan with eyebrows furrowed and lower lip slightly protruding.

And such a sight to behold! For the Sultan had never seen any creature that could pull off that expression quite effectively on him, a frowning genie is really such a sight to behold.

“That was not nice, Akashi – sama” Kuroko said, furrowing his eyebrows even further and it was true, that he was clearly upset over the fact the Sultan just tricked him into granting him five wishes under one wish at the same time.

Akashi could only chuckle in amusement and points out an open palm towards the genie, not a hint of remorse painting the redhead’s face “Well then, your name?” he immediately asked, first thing.

“This is really unfair…” the genie made a last complaint before answering, “Kuroko Tetsuya”

“Kuroko Tetsuya…” Akashi repeated, liking the way his tongue rolled as he said the genie’s name “Quite a fitting name for a rare creature like you”

“Please refrain from calling me a creature, Akashi – sama” Kuroko commented, not sure if he would be happy over the compliment or be annoyed that this Sultan just referred him as a ‘Creature’, it sounds degrading on his part. However, he was relieved that the first wish was already done, he doubt that the Sultan would make any wish soon after this, he just hoped that he won’t fall on the same trick for a second time, that redhead might make 20 _conditions_ next time under one wish.

“Now that the conditions are over… are we going to discuss this ‘Everything else’ you said before?” the genie asked, blinking twice to keep the exhaustion from making an appearance on his body. Using magic again after being stuck on that lamp took a huge toll on his body and he didn’t know if he could still last on the whole ordeal without fainting soon.

“You’ll soon discover it when I summon you again, Tetsuya” Akashi said, noticing the slight twitch of the genie’s lips possible to stop the incoming yawn from making its way to his mouth and the baby blue eyes fluttering to close though the tealnette made a good job hiding his exhaustion behind that emotionless expression of him. The redhead figured that using magic to grant a wish must be draining.

“Just call me Kuroko, Akashi – sama” the tealnette requested, not used having his first name being called out without establishing first a close connection towards the person calling him but the Sultan had no plan on listening to his request when the redhead already had his back on him, making his way towards the door.

“You are now dismissed,” Akashi announces before turning around, giving the genie one last glance “Feel free to roam around the palace, Tetsuya”

And roaming around he will do, but first he has to take a nap and refill his energy before exploring the palace that will served as his world for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And the most Lame Ending Award goes to…. (*drum rolls) Me! Yay!
> 
> Seriously… my creative juice is drained out… but! I’m finally done with my contributions!!! 
> 
> You are invited to attend my funeral, free food and drinks there! As I will allow myself now to be buried in shame and pay my sins for dishonouring my cow. 
> 
> * sherwal – baggy pants, trouser – like garments like the one Jasmine wore. (Seriously, I don’t know how to described their clothing so I researched the right term for it)
> 
> I accept heavy constructive criticism, ideas, corrections, pointed-out mistakes over my overly misplaced commas  
> because someone told me that one must go through pain and suffering for self – improvement and I now surrender my  
> frail heart to you, readers.
> 
> Comments and reviews will truly be appreciated! <3


End file.
